German Patent No. DE 44 44 416 describes a "Process for Influencing the Fuel Metering in an Internal Combustion Engine," and discusses the creation of a correction factor in fuel metering, where the values for the intake air temperature and the engine temperature are used to form variables that describe the heat flow to and from the intake system. This process takes into consideration the wall film behavior, which involves the deposition of fuel on the inside walls of the intake air manifold, and the air/fuel mixture supplied to the combustion chambers particularly for the non-steady operation of the internal combustion engine.
European Patent No. EP 482 048 describes a process for controlling an internal combustion engine, where a correction factor is derived to correct a basic value of the fuel. This correction factor is obtained from an engine characteristics map whose input variables are the intake air mass and the difference between the temperatures of the intake air and the cooling water.
Finally, European Patent No. EP 264 332 describes a temperature-dependent correction method for fuel metering using the difference between the temperatures of the coolant and the intake air, where this difference can be multiplied by a value that depends on engine speed and load.
A known shortcoming in these conventional systems is that they are not capable of yielding satisfactory results in all cases. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to optimize the equipment for controlling the amount of fuel to be supplied to an internal combustion engine in a wider array of cases than in the conventional systems.